


Making a home from a house

by HelloDontCallMeCharly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everyone Loves Louis, Fluff, I'll probably add some more reasonable tags later, Louis saves always everyone, M/M, No sad fic, i thought it was cute, louis saves harry, this is my first ever fic, url inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDontCallMeCharly/pseuds/HelloDontCallMeCharly
Summary: Based on this tumblr post http://thestirge.tumblr.com/post/150057241864/so-i-heard-this-story-second-hand-many-years-ago Harry is proud to be in uni, but it took out all the money so nothing really is left for some decent accomodation. Louis, the burglar who planned to rob him, thinks differently about this all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of the guys seem OOC in this fic. It's how I write and I haven't got much experience in the writing field. Let's hope I make at least someone happy by writing this story.

It was cold outside and Harry really didn’t feel like returning home for the night. But classes have long been finished and he just passed the amount of time that is appropriate to sit in a coffee shop with only one single cup of coffee. Harry sighed and reluctantly gathered his papers and pencils together, stashed them away in a faded blue rucksack that’s clearly seen better days and left the shop. Setting only one foot outside, he already regretted his decision to not stay half an hour longer and pay an obligated second refill, but money was tight and even that small amount he had to save for later.

Few people were on the streets. This autumn was harsh, so everyone preferred being at home wrapped in a blanket over roaming the streets at 8pm on a Wednesday night. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t want that too, but despite his mum making such a great effort into saving everything she could so she could send him to uni, he didn’t have much to come home to. After all, the only thing he could afford was a very small house in a bad neighbourhood. Sounds rather good, until you look inside and realise he only sleeps on a blanket on the floor, has a milk crate for a chair and an old wire spool as table. No TV, nothing in the fridge, no microwave, basically just bare walls and a roof to keep the weather off. Clearly he didn’t tell his mum who was so proud he was accepted in uni and she could send him there. It would break her heart knowing he was cold every night and had to scrape whatever money he had together every time he wanted something to eat (He told her he lived in an apartment with a roommate). But he wasn’t going to complain and studied hard so he wouldn’t have to endure this any longer than he had to. And then he could really come home.

Shaking his head to get rid of those lingering thoughts, he realised he arrived at his destination. Harry took out his key to open the door, but saw it was already open. Did he forgot to close his door when he left this morning? Harry racked his brain, trying to think of the exact moment he left the house at 6am and meanwhile entered. Strangely enough, another man was already inside. Just standing there, with this look of utter amazement and horror on his face. He was very easy on the eyes, Harry remarked, with his lithe form, feathery brown hair and a bit of a scruff from what he could see from the side. And his eyes! He could finally see them, widening when the man turned and saw Harry standing there. Even from here, the blue in his eyes was clear enough to sparkle with the little lightning there was. “This your place? ‘cause I broke in to rob you, but shit, man, you ain’t got nothin’. Wait here, I’m’a be right back.” With that said, the burglar promptly left.

Baffled by what just happened and puzzled by what the man just said, Harry sat on the small milk crate and waited to see what would happen.


End file.
